Truce, The
by yellowhorde
Summary: Dee takes something from Bikky that makes the boy very upset.


Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE and I make no money for this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Dee Ryo

Category: General

Rating: R

Warnings: Language, maybe OOC

Title: The Truce  
Author: yellowhorde  
Status: Finished

Notes: This is for the Monthly Drabble Challenge #1 at the yahoo webefanfiction ML. The challenge word: **cold **

Word count: 1000 EXACTLY - (thoughts)

"BIKKY! I'm gonna kill you!"

Ryo nearly choked on his morning coffee at this loud declaration. He set down his mug just as a wide-eyed Bikky dashed through the kitchen door and crouched behind him.

Moments later Dee stormed in, his face and the front of his shirt dripping water. In one clenched fist he held a dingy, yellow stuffed animal.

Ryo glanced first at Bikky then Dee. The two usually fought a lot, but this time it looked different, more serious. Bikky seemed genuinely upset as he glared at Dee.

In a quiet but firm voice Ryo asked, "What's up, you guys?"

"He stole my Pikachu!" Bikky howled indignantly, pointing at Dee.

"Only because you shot!" Retorted Dee. "TWICE!"

"It didn't hurt you."

"Yeah? Well, that water was freaking cold, you little monster."

(So much for serious.) Ryo thought and pulled himself to his feet, holding out both hands for silence.

"That's enough, you two. What's going on here?"

"He's just got a bug up his ass, that's all." Bikky grumped.

"Why you little -"

"Dee, please." Ryo sighed heavily. "Now what started this?"

There was silence for a few moments. Bikky spoke up first.

"Dee came into my room and saw Pikachu on my dresser. He asked if he could see it." Bikky glared into Dee's angry eyes. "I said no... and then shot him with my water gun."

Ryo's eyebrows arched in surprise. "You shot Dee?"

"Yeah..."

"Then what?"

"I grabbed the toy and wrapped a rubber band around its neck." Dee explained. "I said that if he shot me again, I'd toss it down the garbage disposal."

(I can see where that went over big time.) Ryo thought wearily.

"And then the little monkey shot me again!"

"Can you blame me, you big jerk? You were hurting PIKA!"

"Who gives a damn?" Dee roared, his large fist tightening over the small toy. "It's just a stupid TOY!"

"Maybe he's just a toy to you," Bikky screamed shrilly, "But Pika was the last present I ever got from my mom!"

Bikky fled the kitchen, bumping into Dee as he passed. Moments later they heard his bedroom door slam shut.

"He was crying." Dee said softly. "Jeez, Ryo, I never meant to make him cry!"

"I know you didn't, Dee." Ryo placed a comforting hand on Dee's shoulder. "Just... let me talk to him, okay?"

Ryo shook his head. "No, Ryo. I started this. I'll go."

"You sure, Dee? Ryo asked. "You're no good at diplomacy."

"Yeah, but it's my fault he's upset. Don't worry, if I fuck up, I'll just call in the cavalry, 'kay?"

Bikky was laying on his bed, his head buried in his arms when he heard the soft knocking on his door. He tried to ignore it, but the knocking continued, soft but steady.

"Go away."

The door swung open slowly and Bikky was surprised to see Dee walking across the room. He had been expecting Ryo.

"Get out!" Bikky yelled as he scrambled to his knees and glared at the intruder. "I don't want to talk to YOU."

Dee ignored him and sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes on the stuffed toy in his hand. After several long moments he held the toy out to Bikky.

"I didn't know your mom gave you this." Dee said, his voice low. "And I understand now why it means so much to you."

Bikky eyes widened slightly at this unexpected turn of events. He reached out, took Pikachu from Dee's hands, and held it protectively close. His dark eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Did Ryo put you up to this?" He demanded.

Dee's eyes narrowed. "No, Ryo did NOT put me up to this. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, you little punk!"

Dee turned his face from Bikky, uncomfortable with the wide eyed look the kid was giving him, and the tear tracks that stained his cheeks.

"So... I guess you were really into that Pokemon craze a while back, huh?" Dee asked, smiling.

Bikky smiled back and dashed away his tears with one curled fist. "Yeah, I was a huge fan. I had all the cards and everything. But Pikachu was my favorite." He cut a sidelong glance at Dee. "But I guess YOU think that's kinda babyish, huh?"

Dee grinned as he recalled some of his childhood obsessions - baseball cards, Garbage Pal Kids, Transformers... "Nah," he said amiably, "Not so babyish. Every kid's gotta have his own little obsessions, builds character."

"Really?"

"Nah, not really. But it did sound like something Ryo would say, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure did!" Bikky agreed with a grin. "For a minute, I thought I was talking to him instead of you."

The two chuckled over this for a moment then Dee stood and grinned down at Bikky.

"Tell ya what," Dee said, his voice was serious but his green eyes twinkled with amusement, "I'll promise to leave your Pikachu alone from now on, if you promise not to shoot me with your water pistol ever again."

He held his hand out towards Bikky. "Deal?"

Bikky looked at the hand, then up into Dee's face, his face suddenly thoughtful. He then reached out and took Dee's hand and gave it a firm shake to seal the bargain.

"Deal!" He grinned mischievously as he slid his other hand out of sight behind his back and crossed his fingers, thus negationg the promise.

"Great! Now, let's get some breakfast. I'm starved!"

(Hey, I'm not too bad at this 'talking' stuff, am I?) Dee thought as he walked back towards the kitchen with Bikky in tow.

"Oh, by the way, Bikky," Dee said, grinning fiercly, "what was that crack about me having a bug up my ass?"

THE END


End file.
